Tetap Sama
by Loteles
Summary: perasaan ini tak aka berubah,Sasuke-kun.Akan tetap sama,sampai kapanpun.RnR?


**Saya telah lama-lama sekali- hiatus! Dan sekarang saya telah kembali dengan membawa fic gaje. Bukannya menyelesaikan "A Dream come true" dan "sahabat terbaikku". Ck ck ck, saya memang author yg sangat tidak jelas!**

**SasuSaku Fic. Don't like Don't Read.**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

** . Tetap Sama.**

Dan perasaanku padamu tak akan berubah. Akan tetap sama

.

Sejak kapan perasaan ini datang aku juga tidak tahu. Rasa ini begitu menyenangkan.

Di lain waktu, rasa ini begitu memicu adrenalinku.

Saat aku berada di dekatmu, jantungku berdegup dengan kencang dan pipiku memanas.

Sampai-sampai ingin bicara sepatah katapun sulit sekali rasanya.

Aku suka semua yang ada pada dirimu. Rambutmu, matamu, wajahmu, semua yang ada pada dirimu…

.

Bahagia, itulah yang kurasakan saat mengetahui bahwa aku: Haruno Sakura sekolompok dengan Uchiha Sasuke-kun. Dalam Team tujuh. Bersama Naruto si berisik-menurutku sih- dan Kakashi Sensei, guruku yang sangat suka membaca buku porno tidak jelas bernama Icha Icha Paradise.

.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, rasa suka ini berubah menjadi cinta. Kau tahu Sasuke-kun? Cinta. Ya, rasa cinta. Padahal aku tahu aku dan kau waktu itu masih berumur dua belas tahun.

Ibuku bilang itu bukan rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya. Rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya adalah rasa cinta kita pada suami kita. Itu kata ibuku. Tapi aku tidak sependapat dengan ibu.

.

Jujur saja, di saat kita latihan bersama aku selalu mendekatimu, mencari perhatianmu dan kau selalu menyebutku menyebalkan, penggangu, dan lain sebagainya.

Tapi aku tidak marah, dan aku tak akan menyerah. Aku ingin kau menatapku, mengakui

Keberadaanku, Sasuke-kun.

Aku tidak akan menyerah, walau aku memiliki ribuan saingan diluar sana!

.

Mengapa kau tidak pernah tersenyum sih, Sasuke-kun?. Tinggal tarik sudut bibir mu kearah kiri dan kanan. Apa itu susah?

Dari awal kita bertemu, kau selalu memasang wajah datarmu di hadapan semua orang, apa kau tidak lelah?.

Tersenyumlah Sasuke-kun! Walau hanya senyum kecil dan tipis. Sepertinya harapan ku terlalu tinggi ya?

Oh, satu hal lagi. Seorang Uchiha sangat menjaga image mereka. Bagi mereka senyum adalah hal yang tabu untuk dilakukan-pendapatku, entahlah menurut orang lain.

.

Dan sampai saat itu tiba. Kau lebih memilih jalan gelap. Kau bodoh Sasuke-kun. Kau malah pergi ke tempat Orochimaru. Idiot. Orochimaru hanya memanfaatkanmu, ia hanya ingin tubuhmu, Sasuke-kun.

Dan malam itu aku mencoba menahan mu. Kupeluk tubuhmu dari belakang. Aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Hatiku hancur Sasuke-kun. Sakit. Sakit sekali rasanya. Bagai dihantam jutaan paku lalu ditenggelamkan ke dalam air medidih.

Berlebihan? Ya, memang. Tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Dan aku hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Kenapa kau lakukan ini Sasuke-kun?.

Untuk mengatakan jangan pergi, sepertinya sia sia saja, walaupun aku katakan jangan pergi seribu kali pun, kau tetap pergi, meninggalkan aku seorang diri.

Lalu, hanya terima kasih yang kau katakan. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Setelah kau mengucapkan kata itu, tiba-tiba pundakku terasa sakit dan kepalaku terasa berat dan pening. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaulakukan. Tapi, keesokan harinya aku terbangun di kursi kayu taman…

.

Setelah kepergian kau, aku bagai orang sinting. Bagai orang yang kehilangan jiwanya. aku begitu takut dan sedih. aku takut tidak dapat bersua denganmu lagi.

Sasuke-kun kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? kenapa?.

Aku begitu rapuh dan hancur. Setiap malam aku selalu menangis di bangku taman. Tempat kau pergi. Berharap kau akan pulang dan menampakkan sosokmu…

aku tidak bisa membencimu, tidak bisa. tiap detik rasa cintaku semakin bertambah. membuatku sakit sekaligus bahagia.

Ingat, Sasuke-kun, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah. Aku tidak akan lelah. Aku akan tetap bersabar. Meski banyak sudah waktu yang kulewati.

.

3 tahun kemudian…

Kini kita bertemu lagi. Apa kabar Sasuke-kun?. Kau tahu, aku sangat senang dan merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia ini, bisa kembali menatap wajahmu. Aku bersyukur. Pencarianku selama ini tidak sia-sia.

Tak ada yang berubah darimu Sasuke-kun. Rambut hitam yang menyerupai pantat ayam, jika membayangkan rambutmu aku suka tersenyum. Dan matamu yang gelap dan kelam, aku bagai tersedot ke dalam duniamu, begitu jauh masuk ke dalam.

Hanya satu yang berubah, yaitu tinggi badanmu. Kuakui Sasuke-kun, kau semakin tampan saja.

Tapi…Sasuke-kun…maafkan aku…

Aku datang bukan untuk membawamu pulang tetapi untuk…

Membunuhmu…

Aku harus membunuhmu, semua dewan telah sepakat, Sasuke-kun. Sudah terlalu banyak kesalahan dan pelanggaran yang kau buat. Bahkan Tsunade-sama pun tak dapat membantu…

Maafkan aku, sasuke-kun…

.

Satu pukulan lagi, maka semuanya akan selsai…

Aku berlari kencang kearahmu, tapi mengapa kau tak menghindar?, kau seperti pasrah.

"SHANAROOOO!"

BRUKK…

Dan kaupun terjatuh, tubuhmu berlumuran darah, nafasmu tersengal-sengal. kulitmu yang pucat semakin pucat.

Aku tidak tahan lagi, air mataku jatuh bercucuran. dadaku bergemuruh khawatir.

Dengan perlahan –lahan aku mendekat ke arahmu, lalu duduk di sampingmu…

Matamu masih terbuka sedikit. Tapi aku tahu waktunya semakin dekat. sebentar lagi. aku yakin sekali.

" Sakura," katamu lirih. ia mencoba berbicara, walau bibirnya berlumuran darah.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun"jawabku. Dengan suara bergetar.

" maaf …terima… kasih…Naruto…Kakashi sensei…" terputus-putus.

" Ya, Sasuke-kun akan kusampaikan nanti." Air mata masih menggenangi pelupuk mataku.

Kau sentuh lenganku lalu tersenyum. Aku sempat kaget-sejenak-. Akupun balas tersenyum.

Kau menutup matamu pelan dan perlahan, diiringi dengan hembusan nafasmu yang terakhir.

.

Kupandangi batu nisan di hadapan ku ini. Di sana tertera nama Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke-kun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Dan perasaanku padamu tak akan pernah berubah. Akan tetap sama.

.

**Apa ini?, aneh, gaje, abal. Maafkan saya kalau fic ini tidak bagus ==a**

**Review?**


End file.
